Vampiricorn
The 'Vampiricorn '''is an antagonist in the Golden Edition version of ''Naughty Bear. He is the leader of the Vampire Bears, and gains power from draining fluff from other bears. Biography Naughty Bear sneaks into the disco without the other bear's knowledge, as he knows the other bears hate him. He turns on the music and starts dancing. However, two bears, Stardust and Cozy, arrive, and Naughty opens the window and climbs out just as they arrive. The two bears turn on a different music, and as Unibear, a cross between a bear and a unicorn, arrives to listen (Note that this is the second time Naughty Bear has seen a Unibear, the first being in Episode 4). As the unseen narrator speaks to Naughty of how the Unibear is such a fine specimen, a silver bear walks up behind him. To Naughty's horror, he realizes the bear is the dreaded Vampiricorn. By the time the Unibear realizes the Vampiricorn is there, it is right behind him. The Unibear turns around and is grabbed by the neck by the Vampire. As the Unibear struggles, the Vampiricorn bites the Unibear's throat, killing him, much to Naughty's shock and horror. The other Vampires arrive and feed on the deceased Unibear as the Vampiricorn circles them. Now that they have eaten Uni-fluff, they will become almost all-powerful, and will try to destroy the island. Stardust and Cozy then approach the Vampiricorn, who walks up before them. Just as Naughty Bear is going to come out and save Stardust, he sees Stardust holding a picture of Naughty to the Vampiricorn, revealing that Stardust intends to use the Vampires to kill Naughty. The Vampiricorn complies and releases bats all over the island to search for Naughty. Naughty decides to kill Stardust and the Vampiricorn in revenge. The Vampiricorn leads the Vampires on an attack on Perfection Island. The normal bears are held captive by the Vampires, though they are allowed to wander around. It is likely the Vampires are mainly keeping them alive to feed on them later. The Vampiricorn is located at the disco, along with many other Vampires and a few regular bears. Naughty Bear kills him and flees to the Cabin. There, the Vampiricorn is alive again, possibly brought back to life by Stardust, and is once again an opponent for Naughty. The Vampiricorn and Stardust summon Ghouls, which are Zombears, that help the Vampires keep control over the bears. Naughty meets the Vampiricorn and kills him again. The Vampiricorn is brought back to life by Stardust again and now have a massive attack force to protect themselves from Naughty. The Ghouls now have become somewhat sentient and know how to use guns, which becomes a problem as Naughty arrives at the Factory where the Vampiricorn and Stardust are located. The Ghouls will use the guns to shoot Naughty to protect their master. Stardust is armed with an Oozy as protection. Despite this, Naughty is able to defeat and kill the Vampiricorn and Stardust. Naughty arrives back to the Disco, where he finds that the Vampiricorn has not only been revived by unknown means, but that Stardust has also come back in the form of a Ghoul. The bears fight it out, and Naughty emerges victorious, defeating the Vampiricorn and Stardust, ending the menace of the Vampires and Ghouls forever. Gallery Vampricorn 2.jpg|The Vampiricorn sneaking up on the Unibear. Vampiricorn 3.jpg|The Vampiricorn killing the Unibear. Trivia *The Vampiricorn is required to be killed in all zones of Episode 10. *The Vampiricorn's name is a cross between vampire and unicorn, though he bears no resemblance to latter. *The Vampiricorn shares some similarities to Oodoo, who appeared in Episode 4. Both are the leaders of an undead horde, and both were summoned via black magic. Category:Animals Category:Leader Category:Contradictory Category:Naughty Bear Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Vampires Category:Game Bosses Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Revived Category:Undead Category:Deal Makers Category:Psychopath Category:Mute Category:Predator Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Elderly Category:Fighters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mongers Category:Tyrants Category:Enigmatic Category:Mutilators Category:Paranormal Category:Demon Category:Brutes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Horror Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Cannibals